A Beautiful Stranger
by bholley
Summary: Elsa gets harassed by a stranger while waiting for the bus. An adorable redheaded girl makes an unconventional rescue, and they get to know each other a little better. mAU, non-related, oneshot. Romantic interest heavily insinuated but (as always) open to interpretation.


Elsa sat quietly on the bus stop bench, resting her tired feet. It had been a long day interviewing the little town's business owners about the local economy, and she was looking forward to going home and writing up her report. She breathed in the fresh, unpolluted countryside air and smiled. Her good mood did not last long, however. After a few minutes, she saw a man approach the bus stop looking at her intently. His unwavering, somewhat predatory gaze made Elsa feel uncomfortable, but she did her best to ignore him and watch the passing cars instead.

"Hey baby," he began, and Elsa internally cringed. It was going to be one of _those_ interactions. She didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" she reluctantly turned her head and gave him a blank look.

"Smile for me, hot stuff." Elsa grimaced and averted her eyes.

"I just want to be left alone right now, sorry," she said to the concrete below her feet. She could see him walk closer from the corner of her eye and she tensed up.

* * *

Anna strolled nonchalantly down the street, enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon sun on her back as she passed the colorful downtown storefronts on her way home from work. She hummed cheerfully to herself, but the tune faded from her lips when she turned the corner toward her neighborhood. The usually-empty bus stop was half a block away, but this time there were two figures occupying the space. One, a beautiful blonde woman, was sitting stiffly at the end of the bench. In front of her a tall man was aggressively leaning in. The woman was shifting uncomfortably away from him, angling her body toward the backrest with her arms self-protectively locked against her torso. Anna immediately quickened her stride.

"… just trying to be friendly!" the man exclaimed. "Can't a guy just start a conversation anymore?"

"Again, I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk to anybody right now," Elsa said, sliding off the side of the bench and getting to her feet. She moved so that the bench was in between her and the man.

"But I'm being _nice_ ," he emphasized. "Why do you have to be such a frigid b-"

"P-please, leave me alone," the woman stammered, her voice beginning to crack. The man began to circle the bench, but the woman moved around the other side surprisingly agile in her heels. Anna scowled and broke into a run. She knew her tiny frame couldn't physically stop the large man, but she hoped that she could manage some nonviolent interference long enough to help this poor woman.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" the man exclaimed and rushed around the end of the bench with a hand reaching out to grab the woman's arm despite how she continued to draw away.

"Oh my GOD! It's you! How are you?" Anna squealed as confidently as she could, just before the man could touch the blonde. She rushed noisily toward the pair in an effort to distract them. The man stopped his harassment in confusion to stare at her, as did Elsa. Anna stepped in between them and swept Elsa up in a tight hug. The already frightened woman stiffened and opened her mouth to scream.

"Just play along," Anna whispered into her ear. "I'm gonna help you get away from him." Understanding and relief flooded through Elsa's body and she unknowingly let herself slump into the redheaded stranger's embrace.

"W-Wow! Fancy running into you!" Elsa exclaimed, pulling back and quickly throwing herself into the act. "I thought you were still in California! What are you doing here?"

"Oh man, so much has happened since I saw you last! Why don't you come along and I'll tell you all about it!" Anna linked her arm with the scared girl's and began to lead her away. The exchange happened so fast it clearly left the man's head reeling as he stared in silence uttering a few non-words.

"Wai… wha? You… ?" But the girls were quickly marching down the sidewalk away from him and the bus stop, locked in conversation. He slumped onto the bench, confused and disgruntled. _What just happened?_

Anna chanced a glance behind them to make sure they weren't being followed and as soon as they turned the corner and were out of view, she gave a sigh of relief and reluctantly dropped Elsa's arm. Only to be caught up in a grateful trembling hug.

"Thank you," the shaking voice whispered. "I was so scared."

"Hey, it's all right," Anna wrapped her arms around the taller woman and soothingly rubbed her back. "You did great!" Eventually Elsa let go but Anna noticed with a frown that the beautiful woman had tears in her eyes.

"You're all shaken up," she said sympathetically. "And I've probably made you miss your bus, too. Can I treat you to some coffee to make up for it?" she asked, gesturing to a small café a few doors down.

"You _saved_ me," Elsa protested. "If anything, I should be treating you!"

"Then, if you wish, treat me to your company for a little while? But I understand if you have somewhere you need to be. I can get you a taxi if you'd like."

"No, i-it's okay. I wasn't in a hurry," Elsa replied, blushing. She shyly reached out a hand, which Anna gladly took in her own. They adopted a more sedate pace as Anna led her down the street. The redhead's hand was small but warm, and her bright smile put Elsa at ease.

Anna insisted upon paying for their coffees, and Elsa followed her to a small table by the window.

"I'm Anna, by the way. What's your name?" Anna asked as they sat down.

"Elsa. And thanks again for saving me back there. I'm usually wearing headphones so normally it's not that bad."

"You shouldn't have to wear headphones to keep from being pestered by strangers. He had no right to make you feel so uncomfortable, especially with you just minding your own business!" Anna was getting more animated by the moment, gesticulating with her hands. "What a disgusting cretin! It's not _your_ fault he couldn't control himself around such a beautiful woman!" Anna's eyes went wide and she stopped short. "I-I mean, I promise I'm not trying to be creepy or anything. He really shouldn't… no matter how gorgeous you are. No, wait! Well, yeah, but I mean-"

Elsa was blushing hard behind her coffee cup, watching the redhead struggle for words. She was smiling adoringly at the girl by the time Anna managed a complete sentence.

"What I _mean_ is, you deserve far better than to be harassed by strangers. Including me. So, my deepest apologies if I'm making you uncomfortable or if you would rather have been on your way. You can totally go right now if you want! I didn't mean to pressure or manipulate you at all, or take advantage of your condition after being assaulted by that jerk."

"You didn't, Anna. You've been nothing but kind to me, and I'm not so upset about that incident anymore." Anna looked at her in confusion, but she continued. "Because otherwise I might not have met you, and that would have been a real shame."

"O-Oh?" It was Anna's turn to blush. She fiddled with her cup nervously.

"Absolutely," Elsa replied. "I wouldn't want to miss out on getting to know the kind of person who would so passionately defend a stranger and then treat her to coffee without any apparent ulterior motives."

"N-None at all, I promise," Anna stammered. "You're free to do whatever you wish."

"Then I suppose I am also free to take a napkin and a pen," Elsa began with a smile, "and write my number on it. And I am also free to then give it to you." Anna gaped at her as she did just that.

"Of course, you are also free to do whatever you wish with it," Elsa insisted and pressed the napkin into Anna's hands, a more timid, unsure look passing over her face as she did so. But the glowing smile she received from Anna was reassuring enough. Anna held the slightly crumpled napkin as if it were sacred and beamed at the blonde.

"Thank you!" Anna exclaimed softly. "I'll – I'll definitely call you." Elsa smiled shyly as they stood to leave the café. When they neared the corner again, Anna took Elsa's shoulder and gently held her back for a moment.

"Let me make sure he's gone, okay?" Elsa nodded immediately, glad of the redhead's foresight. But when Anna poked her head around the corner, the man was nowhere to be found. She retrieved Elsa and went with her to the bench.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to wait with you until the bus comes. You know, in case he comes back. Not that you can't handle him on your own or anything, of course. Just thought maybe you'd like some company?"

"Please do, Anna. I'd like that."

And sitting there at the bus stop, chatting with this kind, friendly redhead, Elsa felt more at peace than she had all day. The girl was funny and engaging, and she looked at Elsa with sincere interest but without a hint of the possessiveness and aggression that her assaulter had portrayed. _I hope she calls me,_ Elsa thought, almost to her own surprise. She didn't miss the look of disappointment that flashed over Anna's features when the bus pulled up. If anything, it made Elsa blush a little.

"Still got that napkin?" she asked before boarding the bus.

"Yep! I'll call you soon," Anna replied with a smile. She stayed at the stop and waved as the bus rolled out of sight.

* * *

Elsa sat quietly in the mostly-empty bus carrying her back to the city, thinking about the events that had transpired. She smiled at the memories of the fierce little redhead whisking her away from trouble and taking care of her afterwards. Suddenly, her phone rang with an unknown number. She laughed aloud.

"Anna?"

"Elsa! Hey!" the voice on the other end was out of breath. "I wanted to make sure to call you before I lost your number or spilled water on it or something. Um, so now you have mine too."

"Did… did you run home just now?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I left my phone at home so I went there right away. Otherwise I would have put your number in when you first gave it to me." She was audibly panting on the other side of the call. Elsa laughed.

"Catch your breath, Anna. I'm not going anywhere." Elsa waited a moment for the girl to rest, but an unsure voice soon came over the line.

"Um… maybe, you know, since you kinda sorta mentioned it… erm, going anywhere, that is… maybe you would like to go somewhere? With me? I'm sorry, that was incredibly awkward." Elsa was grinning as she listened to Anna clear her throat. "Would you like to get dinner with me on Friday? At the steakhouse down the street from where we met?"

"I'd love to," Elsa responded, trying not to let her excitement send her voice too high.

"Really? I mean, great!" Anna exclaimed. It sounded like she had let out a huge breath.

"And this time, I'll treat you," Elsa continued, already mentally cancelling her tentative writing plans in favor of this dinner.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Anna said in a rush. "I'm the one who asked _you_ , after all."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Elsa replied. "It's sort of my turn after today, and I'm sure that it will work itself out to where it doesn't even matter after enough times." Elsa almost dropped her phone as she slapped her hand over her mouth. _That was WAY too presumptuous. Who says we'll continue this at all?_ But a poorly muffled squeal over the line instantly set her mind at ease. A dull thumping came through that she guessed (not incorrectly) was from Anna jumping up and down.

"You okay?" she asked, the grin audible in her voice.

"YES! Er, yeah, you're fine. I mean, I'm - that's fine." The response initially had Elsa pulling the phone away from her ear, but she quickly put it back to hear the elated voice on the other end. Anna composed herself and continued. "I'm really looking forward to this. I'm so glad I met you, Elsa. Have a safe trip home and I'll see you on Friday, all right?"

"Sounds perfect," Elsa responded, warmth filling her chest. "Goodbye!"

"Bye," Anna responded, though she waited for Elsa to hang up first in case the other woman had something else to say. When the call ended, she let herself fully indulge in her excitement. Leaping around her small house, Anna whooped and yelled. Before she forgot, she made sure to store Elsa's number in her contacts. Her thumbs hovered over various emoticons, but she decided to leave those for another day. _I need to get to know her better,_ she thought to herself. _And I am SO EXCITED about getting to do that soon!_

It was almost dark by the time Elsa arrived at her apartment. She hadn't stopped smiling since Anna's phone call. She had added the girl to her contacts as soon as she ended the call. _Who knew getting harassed would lead to such an incredible encounter?_ She wondered to herself. _I would say I wish it could happen like that all the time, but maybe I only needed it to happen just this once. Such an adorable rescuer._ Elsa blushed, closing her eyes and picturing the redhead in her mind. _I can't wait to see her again._


End file.
